


Sweet Kisses and Memories

by TipsyMelonnn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyMelonnn/pseuds/TipsyMelonnn
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Kisses and Memories

_SATAN FELT it, or rather, heard it. A hushed voice, a small thump, and loud footsteps. Something, or someone, is with him within the darkness of this never ending void. And he felt it in a way it was incredibly familiar to him. As if the being that he was searching was someone that he once knew._

_A soft sigh, a sweet laugh, and two beating hearts. Satan was growing furious as he searched where it was coming from. It was annoying, whoever is playing with his feelings, they were annoying. It was as if they were testing his patience, and it was growing thin and it was ready to snap. He wiped his eyes that were starting to gloss as he grits his teeth in rage._

_A quiet song, red lips, and memories. Those were the first words that came into his mind when his eyes fixated in one place. He felt someone was there, someone... he ones held dearly._

_His body starved for her soft touches, his ears missing her elegant laugh that came out of her mouth along with the melodies she sang in the bloom of the night. And his eyes--that were ones blinded with anger--and his mind--that was plagued with rebellious intent--has found peace whenever it landed onto her mesmerizing eyes._

_A quiet song, red lips, and memories... Those were the only words that he thought ever since he came here._

_He jolted when he felt a soft tug coming from somewhere in the dark. It wasn't something that he felt physically, but instead, he felt it tug somewhere within him. It kept on pulling him, coaxing him to follow the soft tugs from his soul. And he did, his brows were furrowed in concentration, and his hands were twitching with slight anticipation._

_It felt like he walked for hours within the dark, yet, he kept his patience in bay, and soon, he saw yet the faintest glimmer of light in front of him._

_There was something moving there, something that told him that he should figure it out himself. He followed it, and soon, he was able to recognize the figure that was now in front of him. He lets out a gasp when she turned around. His eyes were fixated on hers, it was still as lustrous as the green leaves of the Acacia tree they ones slept underneath, radiating with so much life in it, just like how it was before._

_She greeted him, her voice exactly the same as it was before. Satan's tears started to flow like a never ending waterfall, waiting to be released. He sobbed as he pulled her into a tight hug. So tight that it made her laugh when their chests hit one another. She sighed and hugged him back, patting his back and soothing all the pain away with her solemn voice._

_He wasn't planning on letting her go now. In his mind, he feared of loosing her like how he lost her before. If he lets her go now, she just might disappear like what happened millennials ago. He doesn't want her to leave, no, he won't let her do it again. So, they both sat there in the dark, the lady in his lap, while he envelopes her in his warmth and arms._

_She lets out a sigh, making Satan look up at her, and their eyes met each other. She smiled at him and lifted her hands to caress his cheeks which he immediately leaned into. "Satan, I miss you so much," she whispered. There was a smile threatening to show, while his heart pounded against his ribcage. He slightly pout, before giving her a chaste kiss on her cheeks before hiding his warm cheeks against her shoulder._

_Satan's sighs as well, and whispered, "I miss you too. You don't know how long I yearned for you." He then placed a kiss on her neck before looking up at her. He flashed a mischievous grin when he saw the way her cheeks lit up with a blush._

_It was her turn to pout but nevertheless, she ignored it and lets out a breathe of relief. "Good, because you don't know what I've been through just to get here." Satan crooked a brow and gave her a confused look, he was about to ask her what she meant, but he immediately felt dizzy and his head pressed against her shoulder._

_She gave him a look filled with concern, and she immediately gasped from her place. She turned her body to see Satan's breathing labored._

_"Satan, look at me," she demanded, and Satan looked up, his vision was beginning to blur, his arms tightened around her waist and clutched onto her. He already feared this. She was going to leave him again._

_"Satan, listen. I will be back. I'll find you. I-I'll make a way for both of us meet, I promise!"_

_And the familiar feeling of being awaken has him trembling from his place. His eyes shooting open and him sitting up in sheer panic. His eyes were dried with tears as she looked around, searching for her. But instead, he found himself in his room again. He helplessly fell back on his bed, his arm covering his eyes as he released his tears. There was so much going on within him. Why did she showed up in his dream when she was going to leave him hanging again? Why did she torture him that much._

_In between his sobs, he lets out incoherent words, either filled with anger, hatred, and grief. Yet, when he remembered the very words that came out from her mouth. There hope lingering somewhere in the depths of his soul, and his mind was shouting an answer for her._

_" I'll be waiting for you."_


End file.
